Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece
Recap This episode starts (like usual) with Shawn as a child. He is playing hide and go seek, when his father stops him. Not because he is playing in the house, but because he is doing it wrong. We now see Shawn practicing his finely honed hide and go seek skills to spy on some police officers. Gus questions the wisdom of spying on police officers inside of a police station, but as we know by now, Shawn marches to the beat of a different drummer. Shawn discovers that the police are working on a much more exciting case than the one that he as assigned. Thankfully, Shawn decides to take the more exciting case involving a stolen engagement ring to be used in the wedding of the son of the Attorney General...since otherwise we would have been stuck with an episode about computers stolen from a high school. Shawn tries to get 'officially' put on the more exciting case by solving the computer caper on the spot, but the chief says no. Gus decides to go into work (evidently he is not confident enough in the psychic gig to quit is real job) but Shawn decides to do some investigating of his own. He walks into the room where the Bride, Groom, and Maid of Honor are waiting. Anyway, Shawn talks to them a bit, and of course hits on the Maid of Honor, and even gets an invite to the wedding before the dreaded inspector Lassiter walks in. Lassiter threatens Shawn a bit and threatens to throw every book he can find at Shawn if Shawn gets involved in the. Though, Shawn doesn't seem all that concerned. Shawn of course tries to get Gus to help him at this point, but Gus has other things to do...so Shawn has to fly solo. He goes down to the hotel where the other detectives are already trying to figure things out. He gets access to the hotel by freaking out a germaphobic security guard, and does a bit of digging...and even finds that Lassiter has a room there. He later finds more information by spying on Lassiter's briefing from the air vents, and then by eating lunch with the very lovely inspector O'Hara. He decides that he really needs Gus now...and gets him by letting the ladies at work know that his (non existent cat) broke a leg and needs his moral support at the veterinary hospital. It is either help Shawn, or look like a heartless monster. Helping Shawn ended up winning out. They go down to the hotel, where they see the chief, who wishes them luck...but said that she officially never saw them. They manage to get keys to all the rooms by Shawn posing as an Interpol agent to impress a British employee of the hotel. It works rather well until the father of the groom discovers them in the room with the wedding party and tosses them out. All is not lost however, since he does have the key to Lassiter's room, and can order lots of room service...and plan a nice Bachelor party for the Groom. Later that night at the Bachelor party, he questions the Groom, but finds that he is not the thief. There goes the idea of an insurance money scam. It turns out the Groom couldn't care less about the ring. After the Groom passes out, Gus and Shawn go to the Bachelor party. Shawn decides to get some alone time with the Maid of Honor. They go down stair where she complains that the bouquets that they will be using tomorrow are not good enough. She said that they will have to do, since the florist quit and the bridal party had to put them together at the last minute. Shawn says that they could fix them now...but unfortunately; the doors to the cooler are locked. Gus stumbles down and gets a bit pissed that the case isn't solved yet, but Shawn insists that they can figure it out at the wedding ceremony. The next day, we see the wedding (with both Shawn and Gus in attendance) and Lassiter and O'Hara in the back of the church. When the preacher gets to "speak now or forever hold your peace" part, Shawn jumps into action. In his usual Shawn way, he tells us, and the wedding guests who the culprit was. It turns out it was the Maid of Honor. After hearing all the evidence, she bolts... but is of course caught in the end. Shawn was able to crack the case, and get the ring back, which was hidden in the bouquet of the Maid of Honor. At the end we find that Lassiter is more than a little annoyed at the room service bill that Shawn racked up... which is understandable. However, still thinking that Shawn is a secret Interpol officer they back him up and tell Lassiter that they had never seen Shawn in the hotel before. Pop-Culture References Trivia Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season One